This training program provides interdisciplinary research training in the scientific analysis of human adaptation in various sociocultural and developmental contexts. Specifically, this program presents a structured curriculum and research opportunities for pre- and post-doctoral students in the study of response or adjustment to short- and long-term changes in the composition or structure of environments or life circumstances. Students are prepared for research careers in the behavioral sciences, particularly health psychology or human development. Trainees are exposed to courses and supervised research experiences on adaptation to: "normal" life transitions, acute changes in the social or physical environment and shifts in societal conditions, expectations or norms. A distinguishing feature of this program is its emphasis on interdisciplinary training and the incorporation of sociocultural and other ecological factors in the study of contemporary problems of adaption. Outreaching pre- and post-doctoral students are selected to participate in a two-year intensive program of study. Pre-doctoral trainees are admitted to one of two degree programs in athe Department of Psychology and Social Behavior and complete a course of study leading to a Ph.D. degree. Specialized research experiences and curriculum focus on: adaptation to social and environmental demands, adaptive functioning in developmental contexts and adaptive functioning in diverse sociocultural contexts. Post- doctoral trainees complete coursework during the first of a two-year program extending their methodological, theoretical and statistical training to include multi-level analyses, linking macro- and individual- ;level phenomena, and planning and funding research on adaptation. Post- doctoral students are selected who wish to extend training in new directions, specifically in terms of the intersection of health psychology and human development. Post-doctoral trainees gain supervised research experience by involvement in ongoing projects, and participate in a post- doctoral tutorial and seminar leading to the development and implementation of their own research proposal.